


close to you

by shiptied



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cas likes how dean reacts when he gets scared so he pretends, castiel wants cuddles but he's afraid to ask, dean is a good boyfriend, horror movies, i think this counts as a oneshot cuz everything else i write is like a novel, storming, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptied/pseuds/shiptied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks it's annoyingly ironic that it has to be storming.<br/>Sheets of rain are thrumming against the windows, and a howling wind causes the old house to shift in ways he isn't fond of at all. He'd much prefer a sunny day, or a clear evening in which opening a window wouldn't result in someone getting sucked out by tornado-force winds--though Dean insists this is nothing close to tornado weather. Still, it most certainly isn't picnic weather either.<br/> And of course, of fucking course, Dean wants to watch a horror movie.<br/>//<br/>Cas wants cuddles and doesn't know how to ask. Dean doesn't wanna be a shitty boyfriend. Funny how those two things coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write destiel all the time but this is the first time I've posted one on ao3. I know it's super short but if you guys like it I'll try'n write more of them cuz they're just so darn cute. ^-^ Everything I write for some reason happens at like 2am... It's when the creative juices are flowing through my brain. Title taken from Close To You by The Carpenters.  
> tell me what you think or give me prompts @ ciaoloueh.tumblr.com   
> xox ~H

Castiel thinks it's annoyingly ironic that it has to be storming.  
Sheets of rain are thrumming against the windows, and a howling wind causes the old house to shift in ways he isn't fond of at all. He'd much prefer a sunny day, or a clear evening in which opening a window wouldn't result in someone getting sucked out by tornado-force winds--though Dean insists this is nothing close to tornado weather. Still, it most certainly isn't picnic weather either.  
And of course, of fucking course, Dean wants to watch a horror movie.  
Nothing too gory, just some classic he insisted they watch while Sam is at a friend's place, and Castiel forgot the name ten minutes into it. He couldn't really remember anything with the pounding of his heart echoing into his brain. Why anyone would torture themselves like this, he has no idea.  
He tries to get into it at first for his boyfriend's sake. And when that ultimately fails, he tries to distract himself. He scrolls through his phone, then Dean's phone, but there's really nothing that can pull his attention away from the frantic woman on the screen. It's like a train wreck and Castiel just can't look away.  
So this is why he's stuck spending his Friday night on the Winchester's sofa, knees pulled up underneath him with a tight chest and eyes alert, catching on every movement and shadow that passes by the window. The only reward in this situation is watching Dean's face as he enjoys what he calls a timeless film. The way his eyes widen and the corners of his mouth quirk up, the way he waves his hand saying "watch this part, this part is good" every so often. Dean often makes him feel better just by simply being there. It may be corny, but Dean makes him feel safe.  
So when the killer takes his first victim, and the screams are amplified through the television speakers, Castiel startles and scoots instinctively closer to the other boy. Dean slides an arm around his shoulders and squeezes lightly. "Y'alright?" He asks.  
Castiel nods wordlessly, but he feels a lot better with Dean's hand resting on his bicep.  
It isn't until the scene goes quiet that he feels anxious again. Blonde number two pauses at the end of a hallway, and Castiel silently wills her not to turn the corner because the likelihood of the villain being in that exact spot is pretty high, but she does anyways and-- yup, there he is with a machete.  
Castiel yelps and Dean rubs his hand up and down his arm soothingly.  
Now, Dean Winchester is not a cuddler. Castiel knows this, and has accepted that his boyfriend shows affection in his own ways, but he still cherishes the occasions in which Dean holds him close or pulls him into his lap.  
So maybe, just maybe, he pretends to be a little more scared than he actually is during the next few scenes. He even goes so far as to whimper a little-- and it works, too. Dean has situated himself so the other boy is resting up against him, brushing his nose through his dark unruly hair. Castiel can hear his heartbeat through his tshirt.  
They stay like this for a good twenty minutes or so, a routine of jumping at the appropriate parts and feeling his boyfriend's arm tighten around him, but it seems now as if Dean is getting a little worried. As the scenes even out a bit and there's no intense violence on the screen, he pulls back to look down at him. "Cas-- you okay?" He asks. "You seem more jumpy than usual."  
"Fine," Castiel replies instantly. "Just don't like horror movies, you know that."  
Dean doesn't seem satisfied with his answer. "You weren't this bad during Saw," he insists. "And that was worse. Come on, what's up with you?"  
Castiel sighs. "I'm afraid of storms, too." He adds unconvincingly.  
Dean raises an eyebrow at him.  
"I just.. I like how you react when I get scared, okay?" He admits finally.  
Dean doesn't get it at first. The movie is slowly coming to an end, the overall screen lightening and threatening music disappearing. When he does understand, he smirks. "What, like, when I squeeze your arm?" He asks.  
Castiel nods a little. He still hasn't moved from where he's tucked up against his boyfriend. "I like being close to you." He says.  
Dean looks amused now. "You can do that without acting like everything, even a door opening, scares the shit out of you. I am kinda dating you, after all."  
Castiel shrugs. "You don't like cuddling." He says.  
"Just cuz I don't usually initiate it doesn't mean I can't stand it," Dean replies, eyebrows furrowed. "Babe, if you wanted to sit closer to me, just do it. You don't need an excuse for me to hold you, alright?"  
Castiel smiles a little and nods. "Okay." He says. "I'll remember that."  
"Good," Dean turns and pulls him into his chest, squeezing him tightly. "Cuz I don't wanna be that shitty boyfriend. Fuck, I'll cuddle you any night of the week."  
Castiel chuckles and pulls back to kiss his jaw. "You aren't a shitty boyfriend," he says. "You're the only one I want."  
Dean grins and rolls his eyes, muttering a brief "sap," before tilting his head to kiss him properly. He lifts Castiel's chin with one finger, other hand sweeping across his slightly stubbly cheek and back into his hair. He sighs a little and pulls back a minute later, admiring Castiel's bitten lips before saying, "So, wanna watch another one?"  
Castiel scoffs. "As long as it's not horror."  
Dean shrugs and grins. "Fair enough," he says. "You choose this time."


End file.
